Harry Potter à Azkaban
by Gothypno
Summary: Lorsque Harry sut qu'il allait recevoir un baiser de Détraqueur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y réfléchir encore et encore...(Hypnose)


Ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait agi sous le coup de l'émotion, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui ! C'est vrai que Harry Potter prisonnier à Azkaban, ce n'est pas très crédible, mais à quoi bon essayer de s'échapper si c'est pour reçevoir la sentence qu'on reçevra de toutes façons ?

Oui, Harry Potter allait subir le baiser d'un détraqueur. Pourquoi ? Et bien c'est un cas classique. Il est rentré un jour chez lui, et a trouvé sa femme Ginny avec un autre homme dans son lit. Il n'a pas réfléchi et sous le coup de la colère, il a lancé deux Avada Kedavra.

Évidemment, il s'en veut terriblement aujourd'hui, mais il a bien fini par se faire une raison. " C'est la vie ! " Se disait-il pour se rassurer. La fameuse phrase qu'on se dit toujours pojr justifier quelque chose d'injuste.

Depuis pusieurs semaines, qu'il était enfermé. on arrivait à la veille de la sentence. Sa dernière nuit en temps qu'Harry Potter. Bien sûr qu'il sera toujours Harry Potter ensuite, mais c'était la dernière nuit où il pouvait encore pleurer, appréhender, ou -même si ça devenait rare- être joyeux.

Il ne voulait pas se parasiter la tête avec des tonnes de questions, il avait eu de longues semaines pour répondre à chacune d'entre elles. Non... Ce soir, il prenait son courage à deux mains pour ne penser à rien. Pour s'habituer un peu à sa future vie.

C'était raté. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était allongé dans son lit à réfléchir à tout ça. Puis, d'un coup, en pensant à autre chose, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, HarryPotter fut réveillé par un garien qui frappait à la porte.

"Votre sentence est dans trente minutes, Mr. Potter !"

"30 minutes ? wow... Au moins j'aurai pas le temps d'avoir peur..."

Le temps qu'Harry se lève, puisse faire sa toilette, s'habiller et déjeuner, il ne restait déjà plus que dix minutes.

Harry fut appelé sur le lieu de la sentence. Une fois arrivé, le détraqueur attendait déjà, ainsi qu'une foule de gens. venus assister à la fin d'Harry Potter. D'anciens mangemorts en majorité, Ron et Hermione qui ont voulu soutenir une dernière fois leur meilleur ami, même si la mort de Ginny restait en travers de la gorge de Ron, et enfin Drago Malefoy, impatient de voir son ennemi de toujours enfin être réduit à néant

Harry ne dit aucun mot durant les dix minutes qui passèrent. Pour dire quoi ? "Dèsolé Ron, j'ai tué ta soeur excuse-moi ! " Mieux valait garder le silience.

Les dix minutes s'étaient écoulées et le détraqueur s'approcha alors d'Harry. Celui-ci sentait l'aura glaciale de la créature, mais il s'était quelque peu habitué à force d'en sentir passer près des fenêtres tous les jours.

Le détraqueur dévisagea Harry, qui commença à angoisser. Puis, la créature s'approcha du visage de l'homme et posa ses douces lèvres sur celle d'Harry

La sensation qu'il eut n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. C'était très agréable, comparable à un baiser passionné. Harry fut empli d'une immense joie, et avait l'impression que lui et le détraqueur étaient les seules êtres vivants sur terre. Par la suite, la vision d'Harry se mit à tourner alors que le monde devenait gris, mais avec une sensation encore plus agréable qu'avant. Il avait l'impression de flotter, euphorique. Là il sentit chaque partir de son corps s'alléger lentement. chaque membre, chaque organe... Et quelque chose dans son coeur semblait s'arracher, mais sans douleur. Harry se sentait si heureux qu'il le remarqua à peine. C'était son âme, qui remontait le long de son corps, et qui allait finir bientôt mangée par le détraqueur. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Il'aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours.

Puis d'un coup, tout se figea, et Harry vit tout en noir. Il ne ressentait plus aucune joie, il était de nouveau calme, mais étrangement, il était toujours conscient, bien qu'il ne voyait rien.

Une voix se fit alors entendre :

-Alors, on m'en emmène encore un ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? " Demanda Harry.

Tu le sauras bientôt."

Une vive lumière envahit l'endroit, et Harry découvrit que la voix appartenait à une femme, mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'était Ginny, juste là, en chair et en os.

"G... Ginny ? C'est toi'?

-Oui, c'est moi, et je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

-Je... suis terriblement désolé de t'avoir tuée... Je n'étais pas moi-même à ce moment là... J'étais enragé... Comme possédé... J'étais tellement énervé quand je t'ai vue avec ce type...

-Chhh... ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas..." Dit Ginny, sur un ton maternel en s'approchant d'Harry.

"Mais... pourquoi ? J'ai détruit ta vie, et même ma vie..."

Plus Ginny s'approchait, plus Harry remarquait le parfum qu'elle portait. Il sentait bon...

"Si on n'est pas capable de pardonner une faute à quelqu'un, on ne va pas loin dans la vie...

-Mais... c'est très grave cette faute là... Elle est impardonnable, même par toi ! Le parfum devenait de plus en plus fort alors que Ginny s'était agenouillée devant Harry et commençait à lui caresser les cheveux.

L'homme commençait à avoir du mal à penser.

"Tu... as changé de parfum ?

-Oui... Tu l'aimes ?

-Beaucoup...

-Tu veux peut-être en mettre ?"

Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

"Volontiers !"

Ginny sortit alors un flacon de sa poche et disposa du parfum un peu partout sur la partie visible du corps d'Harry, ses bras et son visage.

Quand la poudre du parfum se répandit sur la peau de ses bras, Harry se sentit submergé d'une joie encore plus grande que lorsque le détraqueur l'embrassait. Mais quand il se répandit sur son visage, il en avala une partie, et le goût était incroyable. Celui-ci se répandir dans son oesophage, puis dans tout son corps.

Il était heureux. Il commençait à se laisser guider par Ginny, qui continuait à lui passer la main dans ses cheveux, ce qui l'apprivoisait encore un peu plus.

"Tout va bien, mon amour ?" demanda Ginny.

" Oui, chérie... Je t'aime...

-Chh... Viens avec moi..."

Harry ne se posait plus aucune question, il savait juste qu'il devait suivre sa femme, où elle voulait qu'il aille. Il lui appartenait désormais, et cela pour toujours.

* * *

 **Voilà c'était ma quatrième production, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
